


Vorspiel

by Melian12



Series: Wagwig - Ein Erlebnis [5]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Classical Music, Deutsch | German, Eargasm, Fluff and Smut, Lohengrin - Freeform, M/M, Parsifal - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Ludwig kann es gar nicht abwarten, endlich Richards neues WerkParsifalzu hören zu bekommen.Also beschließt Richard, ihm eine Sonderaufführung des Vorspiels zum 1. Akt zum Geburtstag zu schenken.Und das ist nicht das einzige großartige Vorspiel, das Ludwig an diesem Abend genießt...





	Vorspiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



_München, 1880_

 

Ludwigs Geburtstag in diesem Jahr war wie immer ein großes Ereignis, und wie jedes Jahr hatte Richard sich etwas ganz besonderes für seinen Geliebten überlegt. Sicher, die Überraschung damals vor fünfzehn Jahren, als Ludwigs damaliger bester und Ex-Freund Paul von Thurn und Taxis auf dem Alpsee den Lohengrin gesungen hatte, war großartig gewesen. Da war Ludwig zwanzig geworden, und sie waren erst wenige Monate zusammen gewesen. Jetzt wurde Ludwig fünfunddreißig, und sie lebten zusammen wie ein alterndes Ehepaar, mit den ewig gleichen gelegentlichen Streitereien, nach denen man sich aber immer wieder versöhnte. Er liebte Ludwig schließlich, und Ludwig liebte ihn. Und sie beide liebten die Kunst.

Deshalb hoffte Richard auch, dass das, was er dieses Jahr für Ludwigs Geburtstag geplant hatte, etwas mindestens ebenso besonderes sein würde wie damals der Lohengrin. Zugegebenermaßen war er ein wenig nervös, als er Ludwig nach dem Abendessen in den Audienzsaal des Schlosses führte, in dem das Orchester, das er gleich dirigieren würde, schon auf ihn wartete.

„Keine Angst, Schatz, ich habe deinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen.“ Er zwinkerte Ludwig zu. „Ich wollte dich lediglich überraschen.“ Er führte Ludwig zu einem gemütlichen Sessel, der extra für ihn dort aufgestellt worden war, und küsste ihm den Handrücken. „Du weißt ja schon seit einiger Zeit, dass ich an einem neuen Bühnenwerk arbeite, dem _Parsifal_ …“

Ludwigs Augen leuchteten auf. „Was? Das kann doch unmöglich sein, dass du schon fertig – “

Beschwichtigend hob Richard die Hände. „Nein, nein, immer mit der Ruhe… von fertig kann leider noch lange nicht die Rede sein… aber zumindest das Vorspiel, das ist schon so weit, dass man es aufführen könnte…“

Richard konnte die Aufregung in Ludwigs Gesicht sehen, als der sich jetzt auf dem Sessel niederließ, und er griff nervös nach dem Taktstock. Er hoffte so, dass Ludwig das Vorspiel zum ersten Akt gefallen würde!

Auf seinen Wink hin begannen die Streicher, die Klarinetten, Fagotte und Altoboen, leise und fast schon zärtlich Klänge aus unergründlicher Tiefe zu holen, bis die Geigen schließlich zusammen mit den Flöten hoch oben die heiligen Gralsklänge spielten. Richard erschauderte selbst. Die Musik war in ihm, klang in seinem Kopf und in seinem Herzen, aber sie dann schließlich wirklich mit den Ohren zu hören, statt mit der Seele… das war jedes Mal wieder etwas ganz anderes. Er versank ganz darin, es gab nur noch ihn, die Partitur und das Orchester vor ihm. _Parsifal_ war weich und mystisch, und gleichzeitig dominant-majestätisch. Es würde ein Meisterwerk werden, sein Bühnenfestspiel, davon war er fest überzeugt… es musste nur noch vollendet werden…

Als die Musik schließlich wieder erstorben war, herrschte schwere Stille. Zögerlich drehte Richard sich zu Ludwig um, er wollte fragen, ob es ihm denn gefallen hatte. Aber Ludwig starrte ihn nur an.

„Richard… ich glaube, das ist das genialste, das du bisher komponiert hast. Du hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen.“ Er stand auf, ging auf Richard zu und zog den kleineren Mann in seine Arme. „Es ist wundervoll… das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe…“ Ludwig gab Richard einen Kuss. „Danke, Schatz.“

„Ach, das war doch kein Aufwand… habe ich gern getan.“ Richard errötete leicht, wie jedes Mal, wenn Ludwig seine Kunst lobte. Sicher, er bekam viel Anerkennung und Zuspruch für seine Leistungen, aber von keinem Menschen bedeutete ihm ein Lob auch nur annähernd so viel wie von Ludwig. Und aus Ludwigs Mund klang es immer gleich nochmal so schmeichelhaft. Immerhin war er der König von Bayern.

Richard entließ die Orchestermusiker in ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend, dann nahm er Ludwigs Hand und führte ihn in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers.

„Und außerdem,“ meinte er leise zu ihm, als sie alleine durch einen breiten, prunkvollen Flur schritten, „kannst du dir sicher sein, dass das nicht das einzige Vorspiel für heute war… wenn du noch eins möchtest…“

Vielsagend zwinkerte er Ludwig zu, und sein Geliebter grinste wissend.

„Na, das lässt ja hoffen… sag bloß, nach _Parsifal_ widmest du dich heute auch noch Lohengrin.“

Richard blieb stehen und küsste Ludwig leidenschaftlich. „Aber natürlich, mein Lohengrin… mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen.“

Sie brauchten zum Glück nicht lange, bis sie ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer erreicht hatten. Ludwig ließ sich neben Richard aufs Bett fallen, und fragte ihn, während er sich am obersten Knopf seines Hemdes zu schaffen machte: „Was hast du vor? Sollen wir wieder nach Pudding fragen? Oder nach Zwetschgenröster?“

Richard musste lachen, als er an jene Nacht zurückdachte, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, diesmal kriegst du nur mich.“ Er setzte sich auf Ludwigs Schoß und griff nach dessen Händen. „Lass mich das machen…“

Langsam machte er sich daran, Ludwig seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, wobei er sich bemühte, seinen Geliebten durch gezielte Berührungen an seiner Brust und seinen Hüften zu erregen. Der Jüngere stöhnte leise und bewegte sich Richards warmen, geschickten Fingern entgegen. Die Lust war wie ein Fieber, ließ ihn erschauern, sein Kopf fühlte sich gleichzeitig leicht und schwer an… er wollte nur noch Richard.

Kaum konnte er es erwarten, bis sein Geliebter ihn endlich ausgezogen hatte. Dann lag er endlich ganz nackt vor Richard auf dem Bett, und der tat sein Möglichstes, um Ludwig bis aufs Äußerste zu reizen. Seine Lippen, seine Zunge und seine Hände waren überall, wo Richard wusste, dass Ludwig gerne berührt wurde.

Zuerst küsste er sich langsam Ludwigs Brust hinunter, an seinem Bauch und seinen Hüftknochen entlang, aber dann ignorierte er den bereits erigierten Penis, der ihm entgegenragte, und sein Mund wandte sich wieder höheren Regionen zu. Gleichzeitig aber spielten seine Finger zärtlich mit Ludwigs Glied, seinen Hoden, er massierte seine Prostata von außen, er streichelte die weiche Haut, küsste sich Ludwigs Brust entlang, leckte und saugte an den Brustwarzen, und Ludwig stöhnte und keuchte, bis er es schließlich fast nicht mehr aushielt.

„Warte… Richard… sonst komm‘ ich…“ Sanft küsste er seinen Geliebten auf den Mund, vergrub seine Hände in Richards weichem, grauen Haar und schloss die Augen. Sein Freund hatte Recht behalten, dieses zweite Vorspiel war sicher ebenso großartig geworden wie das erste…

Er setzte sich entschieden auf, nahm Richard vorsichtig an den Schultern und tauschte ihre Positionen. Heute war er Lohengrin, und ein Gralsritter nahm sich, was ihm zustand.

„Du bist immer noch angezogen.“ Kritisch musterte er Richard, dessen Erektion sich deutlich unter seiner Hose abzeichnete. „Ich glaube, das kann ich nicht zulassen…“ Während er Richards Hemd von unten nach oben aufknöpfte und die weiche Haut, die darunter zum Vorschein kam, mit Küssen übersäte, murmelte er fast unverständlich: „Und du willst dich deinem König und Gralsritter doch nicht widersetzen… oder?“

„Nichts läge mir ferner“, gab Richard keuchend zu, und als Ludwig ihm kurz darauf auch noch die Hose auszog, war er wirklich nicht bereit, noch viel länger zu warten. Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hatte es ihn ein wenig Überwindung gekostet, sich von Ludwig nehmen zu lassen, aber bald hatte er gelernt, beide Seiten ihres Liebesspiels gleichermaßen zu genießen und zu schätzen.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht lehnte Ludwig sich jetzt über ihn. Richard wurde ganz warm. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte sanft Ludwigs Gesicht. „Mein Schwanenritter“, murmelte er, „schön wie die Sünde… jede Frau würde mich um dich beneiden…“ Er reckte sich nach oben und stahl Ludwig einen Kuss.

Ludwig lachte leise. „Das mag sein… aber ich will keine Frau. Ich will nur dich…“

Er goss sich Öl über die Finger und bereitete Richard langsam und vorsichtig vor, während er ihm leise zärtliche Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Sein Geliebter bewegte sich ihm entgegen, gierig nach mehr, Ludwigs Finger reichten ihm bald nicht mehr aus. Sein Glied war schmerzhaft hart, jedes Mal, wenn die Finger seines Freundes über seine Prostata strichen, zuckte seine Hüfte instinktiv nach vorne.

Endlich zog Ludwig sie aus Richard zurück, nur um Sekunden später seine Erektion an Richards Eingang zu platzieren. Er griff nach einer von Richards Händen, ihre Finger verschränkten sich, und Ludwig beugte sich vor, um seinen Geliebten zu küssen, während er langsam in ihn eindrang.

„Alles gut bei dir?“, fragte er dann vorsichtig nach, als er ganz in Richard war. Der nickte entschlossen, bewegte die Hüfte, um seinen Freund aufzufordern, weiterzumachen. Und wer war Ludwig, ihm diesen Gefallen nicht zu tun?

Er begann langsam, vorsichtig, aber als Richard sich ihm ungeduldig entgegenbewegte, wurde er rasch schneller. Richard schlang seine Beine um Ludwigs Hüfte, hielt ihn fest, drängte ihn, tiefer zu stoßen. Ludwig hielt sich an Richard fest, hob sein Becken an, um den Winkel zu verändern, und Richard vergrub seine freie Hand in Ludwigs dichtem schwarzen Haar. Mit jedem Stoß streife Ludwig seine Prostata, und als sein Geliebter jetzt auch noch mit der Hand nach seinem Penis griff und ihn zu reiben begann, merkte er bald, dass sich eine wohlbekannte Spannung in seinem Unterleib aufbaute. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins bekam er noch mit, dass Ludwig den Kopf in den Nacken legte und laut aufstöhnte, und er wusste, dass er gekommen war, und dann ergoss sich auch schon sein Sperma über ihre nackten, verschwitzten Körper und Richard schloss überwältigt die Augen.

Als Ludwig langsam wieder zu Atem gekommen war und seinen erschlaffenden Penis wieder aus Richard zurückgezogen hatte, ließ er sich neben seinen Geliebten auf die Matratze sinken und legte einen Arm um ihn. Richard drehte sich zu ihm, lächelte ihn erschöpft an und küsste ihn dann. Ludwig erwiderte den Kuss zuerst, dann aber zog er sich ein kleines Stück zurück und sah Richard in die Augen.

„Danke für heute, Schatz. Es war großartig. Nur… ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden, welches da jetzt das bessere Vorspiel war…“

Richard lachte. „Ach so, mein standhafter Ritter?“ Er griff Ludwig zwischen die Beine und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Soll ich nochmal versuchen, Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten?“

Ludwig legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sah an die Decke und seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht… dafür ist Lohengrin heute Abend vielleicht doch nicht standhaft genug…“

„Na dann…“ Richard legte seinen Arm quer über Ludwigs Brust und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Liebevoll gab Ludwig dem Älteren einen Kuss aufs Haar, bevor er ihn in eine warme Umarmung schloss und die Bettdecke über sie beide zog. Richard war bald eingeschlafen, er hörte das an seinen tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen, aber Ludwig selbst lag noch lange wach. Noch immer war sein Kopf voller _Parsifal,_ und sein Herz voller Richard.

__


End file.
